


A New Position

by Wireslide



Series: Fifty Ships [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Regris is half-Krellian, Regris smells like french toast with cinnamon, tailfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireslide/pseuds/Wireslide
Summary: Keith told Lance a few secrets about Galra in general, and Regris in particular. Lance aims to find out if they're true, and he never misses.





	A New Position

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as part of a 50-50 challenge.

He couldn't stop watching the long tail swishing back and forth, spines flaring and flattening with every other pass. He felt his face slowly turning red as Keith's long, detailed account of what Regris could do with that tail replayed in his head. He only looked up when it lifted, and only barely managed to dodge it when it sailed towards his head. “Ack! What?!”

The half-dragon looked over his shoulder, the light glinting off the golden bone-tiara peering out from under the wild mane of green hair. One scaled brow ridge shifted, and the tail caught Lance in the ribs on the backswing. The paladin rolled with the blow, scrambling to his feet and turning with his bayard in his hand, blocking the next sweeping lash of thick muscle with the flat of an Altean broadsword. He grinned, delighted for a moment at how quickly he'd called up the weapon, and got slapped in the head with the tailtip for his distraction. He shook his head to clear the sparks in his vision and moved back to get some more room.

Neither he nor Regris paid much attention when Kolivan gently took hold of Princess Allura's arm and led her back to the corner so that they would be out of the way, or when Antok and Keith quietly started moving chairs back. They were focused on the fight; the pump of blood in their ears, the muffled whistle of their opponent barely missing, or the stinging thump of a connection. Regris kept the spines on his tail flat; Lance kept to the flat of his blade.

The end was as abrupt as the beginning—Lance's bayard flew from his hands and skittered to a stop beneath Allura's boot. Regris held the paladin by the front of his suit almost parallel to the floor, inches from his face with a blade protruding from a brace at his wrist to press into the soft skin under Lance's jaw. After a couple of quick, heavy breaths, Regris pushed them both upright with his tail, crossbow-shaped pupils flicking over Lance's flushed face.

Lance only gave a quick half-look over to Keith, trying to remember the phrase his friend had taught him, and missed the attempt at a headshake 'no' that the former paladin tried to convey. Blue eyes locked back onto Regris' face. “Bite me,” he panted.

Regris' brows both lifted in surprise, and then his mouth pulled into a grin. He put the blade away and wrapped his tail around Lance's waist, lifting him until the paladin could wrap his legs around him. “Thought you'd never ask,” he rasped cheerfully, waving a jaunty goodbye to the room full of their superiors as he carried Lance out into the hall.

They managed to make it to the lift before Lance lost patience and pressed his face against Regris' neck, breathing in the smell of cinnamon and sulfur mix that made him think of breakfast. He felt Regris' skin ripple in response to the touch, and lifted his head just as his back hit the buttons on the wall with enough force to push the air out of his lungs.

Regris' mouth wasn't anywhere near as cool as he'd imagined, but Lance decided he was a damned good kisser for a man with almost no lips. The long scales around his mouth were soft, and for a second Lance could feel his stomach tighten, wondering if Regris' tongue was forked, but before he could confirm the thought, the half-dragon was pulling back to turn him around and push him against the wall once more.

He was going to have the impression of the buttons on his face, but he couldn't imagine a single objection as Regris' four-digit hand reached between his legs from behind to grip his balls. The other stayed pressed against the back of his head, and Lance could feel the heated huff of Regris breathing in his ear. He gripped what he could reach of the handrails, breathing hard. “Are you actually--”

The half-Krellian laughed, gentling his grip and pulling Lance back against his chest to nuzzle his hair. “No, I'm not going to bite you. Humans don't have a nerve cluster in the back of their neck that prevents orgasm if there isn't enough pressure on it.” He slid the hand on Lance's head down, pulling at the connectors on his suit and popping them open, one by one.

Distracted by the warmth, the sudden puff of breath on now-bare skin, it took Lance a minute to process what he'd said. “W-wait. Oh my—oh crap that's. Oh man, I am so sorry I thought it was just a way of saying 'do me.'”

Regris' laugh sounded like a thick, rattling hiss above his ear. “It is, but it has very specific connotations. It's more... 'pleasure me,' as a command.” He bent down to press his mouth to Lance's ear, dragging his tongue up the curve of it. “Is that not what you meant?”

“Uh,” Lance had to swallow several times, first to wet a mouth that had gone inexplicably dry, and then to keep himself from drooling down his own chin, “you know what, it is now, yeah.” He reached up to hook his hand around the back of Regris' neck and hoisted himself up and back against the half-breed. “Bite me.”

He had a few memories of occasions where he'd gotten his suit off in less than three seconds, but none of them involved listening to the fabric shred under claws that could have easily taken most of his flesh with it. Realizing that he hadn't received a single scratch pulled a high whimper from his throat that turned into a sigh when Regris nuzzled the curve of the arm draped over his chest. He bit himself when the half-breed rolled the palm again pressed to his balls. Regris gently pushed him forward, settling his face against the buttons and sliding his free hand down Lance's back as he traced every twitch of movement with each flex of his palm. He tipped his head, leaning down against to murmur in Lance's ear, “you kept staring at my tail, did you want to know what I can do with it?”

Remembering again every detail that Keith had panted in his ear earlier, Lance licked his lips and shifted his legs a little further apart, shuddering. “Oh holy fuck yes,” he whispered, only to be treated to another of those thick hisses in his hair.

“What did he even tell you?” The half-breed mused, sliding the tip of his tail over the inside of Lance's thigh and watching the smaller man shudder. He slid his tail forward, curling it around the join of Lance's thigh and hip, and dragged the heady scent of the paladin's bloodrush over his tongue along with the sound of several quiet curses. He twisted his tail slightly, brushing the edges of his flattened spines along the base of Lance's cock and listening to the small, choked whine.

Teasing him by trailing the tip of his tail up and down the length of his erection left Regris' hands free to dig through the hood-pocket of his Blade uniform to retrieve a small bottle of lube. He spared a moment of gratitude for Keith's thoughtful gift, paused, and carefully dripped the chill gel at the top of Lance's crack with another rough hiss.

Lance yelped and jerked forward, smacking himself in the cheekbone on the buttons. “What the hell, Regris, you're supposed--”

“I heard,” Regris rasped, twisting his tail further to bring the tip up and around to guide the lube downward in short pulls, “that sometimes humans like a little change in temperature. Did I not do that right?” He grinned when Lance responded by smacking his hand against the bank of buttons and pushing back against the curved muscle pressing between his cheeks. “I'll take that as a, 'you're doing fine, Regris.'” He slid the hand on Lance's back up again, over his arm to lace their fingers on the wall. The hand toying with his testicles slid back, giving a small, gentle tug before releasing them. He caught Lance easily with his tail when the paladin's knees buckled, turning it again to graze Lance's anus with the ridges his flattened spines made.

Lance gasped and curled his fingers, catching Regris' between them and squeezing. “You're doing amazing, Regris,” he assured, wheezing when the half-breed's free hand slid over his hip to wrap around his cock, “really great.” Something about the way the scales smoothed on the palms of Regris' hands gave them a texture Lance couldn't quite describe, but when the taller man moved his hand, he swore he could feel it in his teeth. Shuddering, the paladin dropped his head and panted, writhing between the thick tail pressing into his ass and the hand carefully dragging scaled digits over the head of his penis.

Regris laughed again, nuzzling Lance's soft hair. “Always good to know,” he hummed, before lifting the spines on his tail slightly. One of them pressed into and then slipped past the edge of Lance's opening. He huffed when the paladin whined again and tried to squirm back. “Easy, now,” he said quietly, “let me do this. Some of these are sharp, you know.” He relaxed his tail, uncoiling it from around Lance's leg before sliding the slicked length back up against him, tip first.

With his spines flat once more, he pressed the tip into Lance, flattening the hand that was stroking him onto his hip to keep him from jerking backwards and doing himself harm. He let out a low breath at the quiet curse the paladin threw over his shoulder, pulling his tail out and pushing it in a little more deeply. He repeated this a few more times, enjoying the slick, muffled sound and the quiet keening gasps Lance couldn't hold back. Once he'd set a rhythm, he returned his hand from Lance's hip to his shaft, stroking him and murmuring nonsensically into his hair.

After what seemed like an eternity of his deliberate, unwavering pace, Lance started to lift his head, only to be gripped by the hip and held still again—his quiet sound of dismay over the change shifted to a slightly broken sob of yet another curse as Regris half-raised the spines inside him. Lance pounded the fist that wasn't entwined with Regris' against the buttons, desperately trying to squirm, but the half-breed's grip was resolute. The flared tail twisted, shifted, then picked back up a pace, faster now, with the spines flaring as he pushed the tail in and flattening as he pulled it back out.

The paladin was little more than a keening mess, gripping the hand holding his and digging his nails into the edges of the elevator buttons. He could see white at the edge of his vision, tried to warn Regris, but somehow, the Blade knew. He leaned a little further down, settled his face against the back of Lance's head, and whispered something before lightly biting the nape of the human's neck.

Lance came with another muffled sob, static sparking across his vision as he went limp in Regris' arms.

Carefully disentangling himself and cradling Lance in his arms, Regris hit the 'clear' button at the top of the panel, then 'open doors.' He gave Keith an unrepentant grin. “Showers?”

The smaller Blade gave him a dry look and stepped into the lift, pushing the relevant floor number and shaking his head. “You know he was leaning on the intercom? Whole ship heard that.”

“Good. He's too quiet for my liking.” Regris gave him another grin.


End file.
